Genderbent
by RiverFawn
Summary: In this AU, Dick is a girl...and the youngest of the Bat family! Roxy Diana Grayson has six overprotective older brothers (yes, Cass and Steph are boys). Usually, it's rather annoying...but sometimes, she really appreciates it. Fem!Dick, Reverse!Batfam.
1. Chapter 1

**So! I searched online for popular names in Romania (not necessarily Romanian names, just popular in Romania), and although I know you can't trust the internet, I found Roxy and Diana in the top 100. So, here we go! This story was requested by Kaysea, who asked for a Fem!Dick and Reverse!Batfam with Dick's older brothers protecting him- er, her. So, Dick is the youngest, Terry the oldest and the others are scattered in between, just for the plot. Jason never died, and Damian didn't either. I made Cassandra and Stephanie boys, just because I wanted Dick to be the only girl...now that sounded strange.**

**Here are the names, identities and ages.**

**Roxy Diana Grayson, A.K.A Robin: 13**

**Jason Todd, A.K.A Red Hood: 16**

******Stephen Brown, A.K.A. Batboy: 18**

**********Timothy Drake, A.K.A. Red Bat: 18**

**Damian Wayne, A.K.A. Grey Bat: 18**

**Casey Cain, A.K.A. Blackbat: 20**

**Terrence**** McGinnis, A.K.A. Blackwing: 22**

**As you can tell, there is no "Red Robin" or whatever, because the only reason there were bird names was because they were Robin once, and the only reason there was Robin was because of Dick, who made up Robin because of his past. Now, let us begin!**

**At the Stroke of Midnight **

Roxy sighed quietly, gaze straying away from her homework to the miserably grey sky for the fifth time in an hour. Tim, who was lounging on the couch in her room (along with her five other older brothers) noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "Why so distressed, R?"

"Nothing," was the casual reply.

Jason smirked. "Could it be...because there's a dance at your school called Midnight Mirage that you can't go to because of patrol?" Now, six knowing gazes were upon her, and she had no choice but to answer.

"Nobody even wants to take me. They're just asking because their fathers want to join forces with Wayne Enterprises." She lowered her eyes. "And it's not like I care, anyways."

Terry frowned. "Hey. You want to go to that dance and you know it. And with our help, you'll be there."

Roxy huffed. "Fine! I've been wanting to go ever since they announced it. But you know, I have patrol that starts at midnight. And there's no way I can make it back in time. Bruce wouldn't let me skip patrol for a dance. The very idea that I could make it there is, well, a _mirage_!" She rolled her eyes in annoyance as her brothers chuckled.

"Well, is there any way you could make it back before midnight?" Tim queried, looking up from The Encyclopedia of Scientific Terms.

Roxy shook her head miserably. "The most important part of the dance is at midnight. The Prince and Princess of the Midnight Mirage are revealed, and then everyone dances. When the giant clock rings twelve times, flowers drop everywhere and there's silver mist and everything." Roxy was quivering with excitement.

"Well, you just _have_ to go to that dance!" Stephen declared. "Go take a shower. We'll take care of everything else." He put his hands on her shoulders and guided her to her bathroom, giving her a gentle push in.

"But what about-

"Nuh uh uh! We'll take care of everything, Roxy, you deserve something like this. We all go on vacations and take breaks, but you never do. It's not healthy." True. Poor Roxy looked exhausted, with all her schoolwork and patrol.

Stephen closed the door. "Okay! Terry, take care of the limo! Casey, find her prince! Timmy, make sure Bruce doesn't notice! I'll find accessories! And Terry and Jason, you get the dress! Go, go, go, people! Drag your lazy butts off of that couch!"

Jason groaned and rolled off the couch. "Sometimes I really hate Stephen's enthusiasm."

**How was it? Horrible? Okay? Let me know! We haven't even gotten to any exciting parts yet, though...**

**And who should the prince be? Wally? Genderbent Barbara? Genderbent Zatanna? You can tell me in your review! **

**~RiverFawn**


	2. You Are Beautiful

**This is not a continuation of the previous chapter, though I will continue that one fairly soon. I just watched a video of Christina Aguilera's Beautiful, and in the comments, people talked about how this song helped them stop cutting and stand up for themselves. And when one person made a rather rude comment to another, everyone stood up for the latter. I myself have never been bullied, but there was a slightly overweight boy in our class, and some people shunned him for it. I admit, I did not stand up for him, being the overly meek girl that I was, and now I regret it. This chapter is for all the victims of bullying. Remember, ya'll, that God, your family and I love you!**

_"Circus freak!"_

_"I bet Bruce Wayne only took you in for publicity!"_

_"'Cause he already has six perfect and handsome boys, why would he need a dirty, ugly brat like you?"_

_"No one likes you! Just crawl back to that smelly circus where you belong!"_

_The leader of the posse kicked her in the shins, causing everyone else to kick her as well. In the stomach, on her legs and arms...it hurt like crazy. When they left her, Roxy was a mess of blood, bruises and tears._

Roxy let out another sob at the memory. She was safe in Wayne Manor now, but she still could feel them kicking her, see the mocking and hateful glares, hear those terrible words directed at her. Was it all true? Did Bruce and Jason and everyone hate her? Was she that ugly and skinny? She must be, since her parents left her. Why? Why was life so cruel?

Downstairs, Bruce and the boys chattered about sports and watched the 2030 Olympics, oblivious to the crying girl.

"Hey, where's Roxy?" Jason asked anxiously. His big brother sense was tingling, and the last time that had happened, Roxy had been kidnapped by Scarecrow.

"Don't worry, she's just probably not home from school yet," comforted Terry.

Tim frowned. "No, I heard her door closing."

"Maybe she went to Mount Justice or to the park?" suggested Stephen.

Casey frowned. _But the Zeta-Tubes are offline because it's freezing out. All the heroes in Mount Justice had to be taken home via bioship, _he signed.

"And Grayson despises the icy weather," reminded Damian.

Stephen jumped up. "We should go find her!"

Jason shook his head. "If there _is_ something wrong, she'll want to be near less people. Damian and I will find her."

There were uneasy murmurs, but the bats (excluding Damian, Jason and Roxy) settled back down.

Jason nodded to Damian. "Call her first. Then, check her room. Then check everyone else's rooms, and then the Batcave. If everything fails, call Wally and Roy to help. Wally, with his superspeed, can check every room in the house. And Roy will just be comforting."

Damian nodded and flipped open his phone.

-Breakline-

Roxy's phone began to buzz, jolting her out of her world of misery. Trying not to disturb the large purple bruises on her arm, she reached for her phone and glanced at the screen. 'Big D' was glowing on the screen, accompanied by a picture of Damian actually smiling. With shaky fingers, she pressed 'Decline' and leaned back into the wall.

-Breakline-

Damian frowned. "She is not responding to my calls."

Jason growled and ran to Roxy's room. "Roxy! Pasăre mică, unde ești? It's only us, your big brothers! Fratii tăi mari!" He tried to keep the panic out of his voice.

He went inside the bathroom, and spotting emergency medical supplies, grabbed them. They would need it, in case of...well, he couldn't think negative thoughts now. He pocketed them and ran to the next room, looking for her hiding place.

Damian frowned, leaving Bruce's room. She wasn't in any of her normal brooding spots. But then where could she be? He briskly walked back to Roxy's room. Spotting a slightly open closet, he swung the door open when suddenly, something fell on him. Being a Bat, he instinctively caught it, and hissed expletives in Arabic when he realized what-or who-it was. "TODD!"

"WHAT?"

"GET YOURSELF OVER HERE!"

Jason rushed in and gasped. "Oh my f-"

"Shut your mouth and help her!"

Jason hurried over as Damian carefully set his baby sister on the bed. "Oh my g-Roxy, what happened?"

Roxy let a whimper escape her bleeding lips, and Damian's heart ached terribly. Kneeling down, he stroked Roxy's long, blood-streaked hair. "It will be alright. Go to sleep now." He wrapped his arm around her protectively.

Roxy blinked a few times and curled into the embrace. Grinning slightly, Jason wiped the blood from her hair with a disinfectant wipe. When Roxy's hair was gleaming and completely clean, Jason started with an antibacterial wipe on her cuts. Roxy's eyes shot open and she hissed in pain.

"Shh, it's okay," Jason consoled. He produced a roll of gauze and began wrapping her wounds.

Roxy didn't speak, just snuggled closer to a snoring Damian.

"Bullies?" Jason tried to keep his tone casual, trying to coax the details out of his sister.

Roxy nodded, burying her face in Damian's arm.

Jason tried not to punch a wall. What kind of cruel kid would do this to such a sweet girl? He finished disinfecting and wrapping her wounds, which, luckily, were not on her head or neck. "Hey, can I sing a lullaby for you?"

"O-okay," Roxy whispered, her voice hoarse and thick with tears.

"Every day is so wonderful. Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe. Now and then, I get insecure. From all the pain, I'm so ashamed." His voice was soothing and gentle.

The fragments of confidence and trust rose inside Roxy, and she felt a surge of love for her older brother.

"I am beautiful, no matter what they say. Words can't bring me down. I am beautiful, in every single way. Yes, words can't bring me down. So don't you bring me down today."

Then Roxy surprised him by joining in, her voice quiet and broken.

"I am beautiful, no matter what they say. Words can't bring me down. I am beautiful, in every single way. Yes, words can't bring me down. So don't you bring me down today."

Her voice became richer and stronger, glowing with confidence by the end.

"No matter what we do," Roxy began.

"No matter what we say," Jason finished, smiling.

"We're the song inside the tune, full of beautiful mistakes," they sang in perfect harmony.

"We are beautiful, no matter what they say. Words won't bring us down. We are beautiful, in every single way. Yes, words can't bring us down. So don't you bring me down...today."

Roxy flung her arms around Jason's neck. "Thanks, Jay."

Jason squeezed her hand gently. "No problem, pasăre mică."

**Remember, God loves each and every single one of you, and so do I. Never feel ashamed of anything, whether it be religion, gender, race, weight or which gender you prefer, because you are all beautiful, in every single way. And don't you ever forget that.**

**Love,**

**RiverFawn**


	3. Homefront Part 1

**I checked my poll for which story I should update the most, and Genderbent was second! So here's a chapter, because I already wrote two chapters for first place, Reverse Bats and Bird.**

**Here are the names, identities and ages again because I have horrible memory and need to reference this.**

**This is basically Homefront, but with the addition of the Bat Family.**

**Roxy Diana Grayson, A.K.A Robin: 13**

**Jason Todd, A.K.A Red Hood: 16**

******Stephen Brown, A.K.A. Batboy: 18**

**********Timothy Drake, A.K.A. Red Bat: 18**

**Damian Wayne, A.K.A. Grey Bat: 18**

**Casey Cain, A.K.A. Blackbat: 20**

**Terrence**** McGinnis, A.K.A. Blackwing: 22**

**The Older Brothers Meet Young Justice**

**Artemis and Zatanna are genderbent.**

"Team, meet my family," Roxy announced, nonchalantly motioning to six older boys behind her. "Red Hood, Batboy, Red Bat, Grey Bat, Blackbat and Blackwing."

A peppy Martian girl gasped and flew to Roxy's side. "I've heard so much about you from Uncle J'onn! He said you were valiant and brave and saved the world like true heroes! Oh, right! I'm Miss Martian, real name M'gann M'orzz, but please call me Megan." She clasped her hands together in admiration while Stephen blushed.

A surly, muscly boy in a Superman shirt crossed his arms, jealousy radiating off of him. It was clear that he was in love with Megan. "Superboy. Conner Kent."

A gentle-looking Atlantean bowed. "I am Aqualad, Kαλδυρ'αμ (I searched it up, that is his name in Atlantean on Young Justice Wiki) but I go by Kaldur. It is a pleasure to meet you."

A blonde boy with Vietnamese features nodded to them. "I'm Artemis."

"Like the Greek _goddess_ of hunting?" Terry smirked.

Artemis's face turned a shade of crimson. "Artemis Fowl's a boy, too."

Wally sped up. "Hey, guys! I'm-

"We know who you are, Wally," the Bat Family sighed in unison.

Wally pouted. "Aww."

"Anyways, I'mma just give them a tour of the mountain, so..." Roxy let the sentence hang in the air before continuing. "Feel free to do whatever you want."

Five minutes later...

Conner worked steadily on his motorcycle, M'gann beside him. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Knowing that Robin and her family were coming, he thought up a clever trick.

Pulling M'gann closer, he kissed her, steel blue eyes flickering towards the entrance to make sure that those bat boys were watching.

And they were. Stephen was gaping and pouting slightly at the same time.

Conner grinned. Mission accomplished.

"Oh!" M'gann jumped, noticing the spectators. A soft pink blush tinted her cheeks. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you guys!"

"Yeah." Conner feigned innocence and embarrassment.

Robin rolled her eyes, tugging at Red Hood's hand like a little child. "Whatever. Let's go."

Suddenly, a giant wave of water rose up behind Conner and M'gann.

Did I tell you about Roxy's fears? No? Then I'll tell you now. Roxy had slight aquaphobia. Not the kind that she'd freak out if you splashed water on her. No, she just didn't like to enter vast amounts of water. She hated swimming and boating. There wasn't just one cause of her fear. There were many. One, she'd been on a sinking ship as a child. Two, acrobatics were so...free and quick. Swimming was in the thick water, and you could drown easily. Third, the sharp sound of people jumping into water sounded like bones cracking, which, obviously, brought back bad memories. And tell me, if you dropped a bird into the water, would it survive?

So it wasn't a surprise to her brothers that Roxy stood still on the spot.

The Batfamily, with their quick reflexes, removed their grappling hooks from their belts and used them to zip up to the vents, Red Hood carrying Robin with him.

Inside the vents, Red Hood shook Robin's shoulders. "Hey! Robin, snap out of it! We need to find out what's going on, and for that, we need you to hack! You're the only one that knows the override code!"

Roxy shuddered, taking a deep breath as her head swam. "R-right."

All of her brothers gave her concerned looks. "You okay?" Tim queried gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Robin insisted, now alert and typing quickly on her holo-watch. "Oh my-

"What?"

"The intruders took out the whole team! How are we supposed to beat them now?"

Terry cursed under his breath. "They were the most crucial part of my plan!"

Stephen sighed. "Well, we have the whole Bat Family here. What could possibly go-

Water immediately flooded the vents.

The heroes glared at Stephen, who shrugged helplessly.

Will our heroes survive? Who are the intruders? Tune in next time to find out! Same Bat-time, same Bat-channel! (Get the reference?)


End file.
